


A Fallen Angel

by TemptingDarkness



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Corruption, Gen, M/M, Seduction, Violence, drug usage, explicit imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDarkness/pseuds/TemptingDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's teenage years. When he was Sly Blue.  His silent confessions and regrets during his violent doings will be explored in this collection of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The sentences that are written in italics* will show Sly's confessions and regrets.

**_A Fallen Angel_ **

**_Prologue_ **

**_“The Animal I Have Become…”_ **

****

**_ {_ ** _ Goodbye_ **_ }…_ **

**_ {_ ** _ Goodbye_ **_ }…_ **

**_ {_ ** _ Goodbye_ **_ }…_ **

 

_ A remorse to my abandoned shell;_

_ A crystal tear for my black, black heart;_

 

_ ~Oh~_

_ As the evil king;_

_ of the darkest thrones_

_ takes me away_

_ to his vast lands of_

_ bittersweet darkness_

 

_ A last;_

**_ {_ ** _ Goodbye_ **_ }…_ **

**_ {_ ** _ To what I should be_ **_ }…_ **

**__ **

           

 

 

 No one could see the birth of crystal, crystal tears that were trapped between the black, black lashes…fallen upon my sick; ill-willed yellow eyes; resembling a widow’s ebony veil of a living grief…wanting to cry, cry and cry as I keep fall, fall and fall! Yet; I did not let them see my agony.

_I did not want to become a monster._

No one could hear the bittersweet song of my drowning soul…crying, whimpering, shouting for a helping hand; amongst the dark, dark sea of a forest emerald eyed; white, white snake’s droplets of violet curse.  I did not let them hear my breathless, pale pleas.

_I listened the snake._

_I let him trap me in his webs of fallen lambs of God._

_Why?!_

No one could feel my shivering; quivering fright as though I was left in a frozen world of an endless winter; the ruthless, merciless ice queen scratching my bleeding flesh; deepening my wounds more and more.  I could not speak; I could no longer see the path to my heart’s house.  I could only…fear within my castle of creeping darkness…What am I to become?  When did the abandoned streets that became a guard less home for crawling pieces of a fake Eden became my home?

_Why did you leave me to the hands of your own fallen angel, God…?_

_Why did you forsake me?_

_Why…!_

_W…hy…_

I was laying upon the thick and long gown of the golden brown earth; the beautiful emerald grass began to harbor a shade beneath the gaze of blanket of night sky; a wrinkled; worn piece of paper clutched between my curling; whiteness hazed fingers.  Words; only words.  The pleas I could not sing to my own God; afraid, afraid of the big and bad snake that towered upon my fallen body; resembling a servant to a cruel, cruel master; on my knees that become a morning dew canvas for drawn lines of an ablazed scarlet; the wounds that cannot be cured.

_Hear me._

_Help me._

_Save me._

_Please…Tell me it is not too late…_

_That…There is still time…!_

“...Tch...”

            The narrowed; angered yellow eyes of a howling; restless animal lowered and lowered themselves until they befallen upon the crawling; creeping thin river of blood…reaching for my midnight blackness tangled glove…still traveling for my moon glazed fingertips that rested upon the soft patches of swaying grass; with the gentle wind of moon’s reign.

            “Blood, huh?”

            A born smirk upon the mocking pinkness of my lips.  I was a beautiful angel sent from the heavens…on outside…Such a masque; a masquerade of wolves.  I knew where this sea of redness came from; I did not care though.  I just watched and watched the dried; wretched strain, trace the droplets left upon my ocean blue dyed sleeve, my blackness kissed glove and my whiteness hazed fingertips…admiring…Red did look good on me.

_The fake Eden I took._

_The heaven’s bliss they said._

_A numbing; soothing and timeless liquid inside a syringe; must be crushed aroma of distant African herbs._

_…Forgive me for my sins.  My god…_

A middle fingertip that began to shine in a pretty color of angelic whiteness and demonic redness of my body; rose to my puckered; oval shaped lips.  My finger was drenched in scarlet wetness and the naughty digit that began to part my perfect lips from each other’s embrace was slippery as though a glass of water was poured upon porcelain white tile of bathroom.

            “…h…ha…m…”

            I was a fucking sinner, I knew.  Although I wanted the growing and growing darkness inside my weeping heart fade away; although I sought for my silent prayers reach the ruler of the blue, blue skies and a changing world…I fucking loved being a stray dog.

            The luring plumpness opened and closed; opened and closed around my poor, poor finger that began to drip with my leaking wetness; my sweet syrup of saliva. The fingertips that were curling around the paper of my own handwriting began to loosen their hold when my swaying lashes underneath a gentle breeze began to hide my glowering yellow eyes in a growing ecstasy.

            “Fuck…mh...the…God...”

            The red little tongue of mine curled around my restless finger; resembling a finely tuned instrument of master musician’s collection.  The sounds of sucking, lapping, the wet; slippery tangling of flesh against one another…With a pleasing sound of ‘pop’ my finger fell from the clutches of my hungry lips. 

_You can never forgive me..right..Kami~sama?_

My lean chest rose and fell; rose and fell with each calm; soothed breath as my pink petaled lips rested against each other.

_I just hope that your blessed wind would carry my words to your kingdom that I abandoned…_

“…h...h…Hahaha!”

Back of my creamy hand reached to silence the sweet melodies of a mad man’s fantasy when a slender; sleeved arm curled around my tensing abdomen muscles.  I was fucking insane …!

 

           

 

 


End file.
